Bodyguards and Assignments
by Musical Fangirl
Summary: Butler and Artetims are together, what new tricks does this young genius have up his sleves?


Artemis was sick. That fact alone unnerved Domovoi but the fact that he had been sick for so long was starting to really worry the man. It didn't help that Artemis received weekly calls from Holly, which he wasn't allowed to hear. It had all started two months ago, with a visit to the People that had left Artemis horny as hell. He hadn't let Domovoi leave their room for almost three days. Not that he minded.

"Domovoi," he heard Artemis calling his name.

"Coming Artemis," he replied, standing from where he was at the computer. He followed Artemis voice to their bedroom. He stood in the door way for a moment, just watching as his lover got dressed. When Artemis turned his back to him, Domovoi quickly and quietly approached the younger man from behind and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. "You rang 'Temis?" he said, breathing in the unique scent of Artemis Fowl.

Artemis instantly melted into Domovoi's arms, humming in contentment. "Put your hand right here, Domovoi," Artemis said, moving Domovoi's hand to his lower abdomen.

Domovoi felt a gentle curve to Artemis' stomach that he had never felt before. "What's that 'Temis? You haven't been eating enough to gain weight," Domovoi asked, worried about his love.

"It's a baby, Domovoi. It's our baby," Artemis said, turning in Domovoi's grip.

"A-A-A-A baby?" Domovoi asked, in shock.

"Yeah a baby. The People have this nifty little device that can allow males, of any humanoid species, to conceive a child," Artemis said, looking up at Domovoi, joy, and a little fear in his cloudy white eyes.

Domovoi dipped his head a little and his lips met Artemis'.

"Artemis, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Domovoi asked when he pulled away.

"Because I was afraid you would leave me if I told you, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it any longer," Artemis said, relief in his sightless eyes.

"I could never do that again, 'Temis. Do you know what that did to me? I know what it did to you and I never want to see that side of you again, I was more afraid I'd lost you than when you were lying in that hospital bed after your accident," Domovoi said, kissing Artemis again.

Artemis just put his head on Domovoi's chest and breathed in the scent that was purely Domovoi.

"How far along are you?" Domovoi asked, kissing the top of Artemis' head.

"Ten weeks," Artemis said, looking deep in thought.

"You seem a bit big for ten weeks," Domovoi said, running his hand over Artemis' stomach again.

"It's twins," the younger said, looking up at Domovoi again. "Holly keeps telling me it's a boy and a girl, but I'm not too sure she's right."

"Twins?" Domovoi asked, not sure he'd heard right.

"Twins," Artemis confirmed, nodding his head as well, fear reentering his eyes

Domovoi kissed Artemis again, "You are a miracle Mr. Fowl, you really are."

Month 4

"Domovoi, your children want pickles," Artemis said, coming into the gym where Domovoi was shadow-boxing.

"You know where we keep the pickles Artemis," Domovoi said, stopping and turning to face the younger man.

"But I can't reach them," Artemis said, walking to Domovoi and pouting, "And I've missed you, you've been down here all day," he added, running his hand down Domovoi's arm.

"Alright," Domovoi said, kissing Artemis as they left the gym.

The couple was in the kitchen, talking, when suddenly, Artemis stopped talking with a gasp.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Domovoi asked, seeing the fear as it melted into something softer on the Irish boy's face.

"They're kicking," Artemis said, his hand on his stomach.

Domovoi slowly put down the spoon he had been using to stir the pasta and went to Artemis' side. "Can I feel?" he asked, hoping he would be able to feel the movement of their unborn children.

Artemis just took Domovoi's hand and placed it on his stomach. Domovoi was greeted by a firm kick. "Wow," he breathed, amazed at the feeling of live in his lover. He looked up at Artemis, " I love you so much, 'Temis," he said, kissing him.

"I love you too 'Movoi," Artemis said, kissing back.

Month 9

Holly and Juliet had come to help with the twins, once they were born.

Domovoi had gone to get groceries when Artemis went into labor.

"Ah," Artemis grunted, feeling the first contraction.

"Artemis, what is it?" Holly asked.

"Contraction," Artemis said, clutching his stomach.

Holly didn't say anything, she just helped him stand and walk to the room where the twins were going to be delivered.

"Where's Domovoi?" Artemis asked after his latest contraction.

"He's still at the store. I'll have Juliet call him," Holly said, giving the boy pain medication for the impending C-section.

Artemis said okay, lost in his thoughts.

The trip to the store had taken longer than Domovoi had thought and he had left his phone at home.

When he got home the house was extremely quiet. "Artemis, Holly, Juliet, are you guys here?" Domovoi called, suddenly nervous.

"We're up here," he heard Holly call from upstairs.

Domovoi quickly made his way to his and Artemis' bedroom.

"Hey Butler, where was your cell?" he heard Holly ask. But he only had eyes for Artemis.

Artemis looked beat, like he'd just run a marathon, twice. But when he looked down at the small blue bundle in his arms, Domovoi could tell he had never been happier.

Domovoi quickly made his way to Artemis' side, "Hey, I'm sorry I missed it. I should have been here with you," the older man said, kissing the younger's forehead.

"But you're here now, that's all that matters," Artemis said, leaning into Domovoi.

Holly handed a small pink bundle to Domovoi. He looked down into the face of his daughter and his heart melted. She looked just like Artemis, blonde hair and clear blue eyes, she was going to be heart breaker when she grew up. Then he looked at his son and saw that as much as their daughter looked like Artemis, their son looked like a mini version of himself.

"They're beautiful, what are their names?" Holly asked, looking at the small family.

"I'm holding Zachary Griffin and Domovoi's holding Ava Grace," Artemis said, tiredly.

Domovoi kissed Artemis, "I love you 'Temis."

Artemis smiled and said, "I love you too, 'Movoi," before closing his eyes and slipping into a deep sleep.

Domovoi sat with Artemis while he slept, knowing, this was where he belonged.


End file.
